The Fugitive
by MTF
Summary: Tony trips while pursuing a suspect. Slash ensues. Gibbs/DiNozzo


A/N This is yet another one-shot to add to my arsenal, focusing, of course, on Tony and Gibbs. They go to make an arrest, and and have seriously slashy moment. I want to warn you though, I may have just chugged about nine cans of red bull, so this could be totally crappy. I edited best I could though, and figured I should post it before I get busy with my art homework. This is Tony's POV. Now, enough of me running my yipper, read on!

"And I thought I was finally going to get some sleep," I grumbled, throwing my bag on my chair.

McGee frowned, not looking up from his monitor. "Tony, our main suspect just showed up on the radar again, we can't just wait til Monday to get him."

I snorted. He was right, but that didn't mean I wanted to be at work at three in the morning on a Saturday. Not when everyone else was here anyway. The guy wasn't a murderer, he was just dealing, but Gibbs wasn't going to take it any less seriously. McGee was glaring at his computer like it had done him a personal wrong, and Ziva was talking quietly on her phone. Since it wasn't a normal workday, we were all dressed casually, jeans and a t-shirt on McGee and I, and Ziva was probably wearing cargo pants or something under her desk. Gibbs hadn't come in yet, so I walked up behind McGee to see what he was doing.

"What'cha doing Probie?"

He glared harder at his computer. "I'm trying to pull up Petty Officer Malone's address, but.."

He started talking tech stuff, and I looked at him.

"Why don't you try and restart it or something?"

"Tony..."

He did it again.

"McGee."

He finally looked up. "What?"

"Can you get it or not?"

He had the audacity to look annoyed. "Of course I can Tony."

"Then do it."

That straightened him up a bit. "Right."

I went back to my desk, and knocked my bag on the floor to sit down. Ziva looked up at the loud "thump" and looked irritated. I grinned at her. I decided that there was nothing I could do until Gibbs came in, so I pulled out a Rolling Stone hidden inside a Playboy, and prepared to wait it out. Luckily, it had only been about twenty minutes before I heard the elevator ping, and in walked Gibbs, dressed just as casual as me, and clutching a coffee.

"Hey boss, looking good!"

Turns out he could definitely wear a jeans and t-shirt combo better than I could. Oh man, he could.

He strode toward his desk right as McGee made a delighted sound.

"I got it!"

Gibbs didn't look up, but he gave a small smile. "Give the address to DiNozzo, we're heading out."

I grinned, and grabbed my badge and gun. "Probie, address," I ordered, jumping towards McGee.

He rolled his eyes at my over-exaggerated leap, but handed over a slip of paper he'd scribbled it down on.

I winked at Ziva and ran to the elevators, slipping in as they were closing.

The address was about fifty miles south, in of the boonies of Spotsylvania County. The ride there was perfectly normal, with me jabbering about movies for most of the hour while Gibbs drove silently. The sun still hadn't risen when we finally got there, and I jumped out of the car, eager to stretch my legs. The house was definitely in the middle of nowhere, I couldn't see anything for miles, but the the pitch black night may have contributed to that. I was fairly sure there wasn't much of anything except for rows upon rows of ploughed dirt for quite a ways though. We were walking onto the porch when a thought occured to me.

"Boss, what if he's asleep? Most people don't stay up all night in their basement-" I didn't get a chance to finish before I felt a solid slap on the back of my head. Gibbs pointed to an upstairs window, which was slightly brighter than the others. He had a lamp in there or something. I blushed a little at missing that, but I had kind of been focusing on Gibbs getting out of the car and Gibbs walking next to me and Gibbs looking determinedly at the house. Okay, DiNozzo, focus.

"Ah, right. Sorry boss."

He turned and gave me a look that suggested a head slap was in my future. My near future.

I jumped a little at how hard he knocked on the door. I immediately heard shuffling, like our Petty Officer had been behind the door. I raised an eyebrow towards Gibbs, and he knocked harder. After a moment, a man answered the door. It was definitely Malone. He looked suspiciously at us, which just made me even more suspicious of him.

"What?!" he spat at us.

He sounded pissed.

Gibbs scrutinized him until he started shifting uncomfortably. He pulled out his badge and spoke.

"Petty Officer Malone, Special Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo, NCIS."

He had barely finished saying the "NCIS" when the man jumped backwards into his house towards his back door. Gibbs bolted in after him, shouting, "DiNozzo, around!"

I ran and jumped over the rail at the end of the porch and sprinted towards the back where I could make Gibbs out chasing Malone through the fields. It was still way too dark to be going anywhere fast, so I kept stumbling on the uneven rows of soil, and I could hear Gibbs doing the same ahead of me. Suddenly, just when I was finally catching up, Gibbs stopped. Unfortunately, I was way too close to him to stop myself, and I slammed into his back. He stumbled forward, but didn't trip, while I fell backwards, losing my balance. Gibbs crouched down next to me.

"You okay DiNozzo? I lost him" He leaned a little closer to make out my face better, and I swallowed compulsively.

"I'm fine boss. Was on your six."

He grabbed my arm and leaned even closer til I could make out every feature on his face.

"Ya think, DiNozzo?"

He smiled slightly, and I couldn't help but grin back. He was close now, so I did what I've been wanting to do for a while. I reached up, grabbed his collar, and pulled him into a kiss. For a second, nothing happened. Then, relief and joy flooded through my body when I felt him kissing back. His lips were warm, and I could feel the grip on my bicep tighten slightly. I moved my fingers around to the back of his neck, and pulled him so that he was practically on top of me. His other hand came up and lightly touched my cheek. After what could have been a few minutes, or possibly several seasons, he pulled away for air. He was still so close I could feel his breath on my face, and I smiled sincerely up at him. He quirked his lips up, and began speaking.

"Alright DiNozzo, we have a fugitive. Average foot speed over uneven ground barring injuries is 4 miles-per-hour..."


End file.
